Many naval assets have extremely short takeoff flight deck lengths to support vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft, such as helicopters or rotorcraft. Fixed wing aircraft generally require longer deck lengths or relatively high lift area (e.g., wing area) to take off. While fixed wing aircraft having high vertical lift capabilities are feasible, such aircraft have certain limitations. While naval assets can be designed or modified to provide sufficient launch thrust to a fixed wing aircraft, such modifications or designs may be impractical (e.g., too costly), may limit the performance characteristics of the naval asset, and/or may be infeasible for certain assets. Thus, naval assets having short takeoff flight deck lengths preclude the use of highly efficient fixed wing aircraft. There is a need for efficient fixed wing aircraft that can take off and land on a short takeoff deck.